ROCK AND LOVE
by sakura c11
Summary: A.U Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox y Jellal Fernandez son la banda de rock más famosa de Magnolia llamados"Destruction".Ellos pertenecen a la agencia Fairy Tail hasta que el maestro decide hacer una unión de dicha banda con la banda femenina "Belles" que también tiene 4 integrantes. Como le cambiaran la vida estas 4 chicas a estos 4 chicos ¡Ven y descúbrelo!
1. CAPÍTULO 1

**ROCK AND LOVE**

Ah estoy cansado-decía un pelirosa desparramado en un mueble pues no aguanto el cansancio.

Crees que eres el único, cabeza de lava-respondió un peli azul

¡Qué dijiste ojos caídos!-dijo sorprende recuperado el pelirosa

No que estabas cansado Natsu-dijo un chico con un tatuaje en el ojo

Ah cier-no termino de hablar pues se quedó dormido

Sí que es lento-dijo el recién llegado pelinegro

No se sorprendan si no consigue novia-dijo el peli azul

Quien sabe Gray-menciono el del tatuaje

Ja esa ni tú te la crees Jerall

En eso "_Come as you are, as you were, As I want you to be …"era el cellular de Jerall_

Diga

"_Ponme en altavoz"_

Ok-y procedió a hacer lo que le dijo su jefe.

"_Mocosos-dijeron detrás de la bocina"_

Que hay viejo

"_Quiero informarles que mañana los quiero en mi oficina"_

Por que

"_Se acuerdan del contrato que estaba haciendo con esa agencia de cantantes."_

Si ¿por?

"_Lo que sucede es que han aceptado y mandaran a su mejor banda para que se unan a ustedes por un tiempo."_

A nosotros ¿Por qué?-dijo Natsu ya recuperado

"_Porque lo digo yo entendido, mañana tienen que venir a conocerlos a las 10 de la mañana"_

Y ¿Quiénes son?

"_Eso es una sorpresa así que mañana temprano o sino les doy "Eso"_

E-esta bien-dijeron los 4 en coro

_Ok, chau-y colgó_

Pf a quienes nos agruparan-dijo Gray

Ni idea el viejo no nos quiso decir nada-dijo Gajeel

Se robaran mi comida-falta decir quien dijo esto

No lo sé pero mañana lo averiguaremos ahora a dormir-dijo Jerall mientras se dirigía a su habitación seguido por los demás, los cuales también iban a sus respectivos dormitorios con un solo pensamiento ¿Quiénes serán sus compañeros?.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Viernes 6 de la mañana**

Se veía a 4 hermosas chicas en la estación del tren

-Que linda ciudad-dijo una

-Si es hermosa

-Chicas después la observamos, primero hay que ir a Fairy Tail

-Si tienes razón-dijo una de las chicas con mucha felicidad por llegar a su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

-Pero, ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto una

-Pues claro que a a etto alguien tiene la dirección

Las chicas se miraron y cayeron en un aura depresiva

-No, estábamos tan emocionadas que nos olvidamos pedirla

Entonces una de ellas salta de alegría al haber recordado algo

-No chicas, se acuerdan que dijeron que pasarían por nosotras ya que no conocíamos la ciudad

-Cierto y ¿a qué hora van a venir?

-A las 6

-Pero ya son las 6-dijo una mirando su reloj de mano

-p-pues más vale que se apuren

-O si no

-Pobre de esa persona

Las chicas decían esto pues a una de sus amigas en especial no le gustaba que sean impuntual

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Apareció un auto al frente de las chicas y de ahí se bajó un hombre y les dijo

-Disculpen la demora, soy el encargado de llevarlas a Fairy Tail-dijo el pobre chofer y digo pobre porque hizo esperar a cierta personita

Tres de las 4 chicas dieron como 30 pasos atrás mientras que una tenía una aura asesino que abarcaba 10km. a la redonda

-Si de verdad quiere mis disculpas, ponga su trasero en el auto y arranque como si hubiese visto al mismo diablo-dijo con un tono de voz de ultratumba

Al fondo se escucha

-Y sí que ha visto al mismísimo diablo

-¿Qué cosa?

-N-no no nada

-Ah entonces que hacen ahí paradas no deberían estar ahí adentro-dijo mientras señala al interior del auto

-Y-ya ya vamos-y dicho esto se metieron rápido

La último en entrar fue la que le grito al conductor entonces al cerrar la puerta casi la rompe en dos con su fuerza animal.

Llegaron a Fairy Tail en menos de 2 minutos pues el chofer estaba baja amenaza de muerte cuando se bajaron las recibió una albina. La cual corrió a abrazar a una en especial

-Ah Mira tanto tiempo sin verte

-Si como te extrañe, cuando me dijeron que ibas a venir casi me caigo de la felicidad

-Se conocían –pregunto una de las chicas

-Si se acuerdan que antes compartía departamento con una chica, pues esa chica es Mira.

-A si bueno después nos conoceremos, primero acompáñenme las llevare a la oficina de Makarov.

Las 4 chicas siguieron a la albina y subieron a un elevador hasta el piso 10.

-Aquí es, vallan hasta la puerta de al fondo ahí las esperan-dicho esto se fue a continuar con su trabajo

-Gracias Mira

-No hay de que

Dicho esto las cuatro chicas caminaron hasta la puerta por un pasillo que estaba llena de posters de bandas, pero antes de llegar a la puerta les llamo la atención dos posters. En el primero, habían 4 chicos: 2 peli azules, 1 pelinegro y 1 pelirosa en la parte de abajo decía "Destruction". El segundo era un poster de ellas pero de espaldas y en la parte inferior decía "Belles".

-Guau, sí que son guapos

-¿No serán cirugías?

-No todos mis mocosos son naturales-dijo la voz de Makarov

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-gritaron todas las chicas-¡UN FANTASSMMAAAAA!

-No, no soy un fantasma. Soy Makarov Dreyar el dueño de Fairy Tail.

-L-lo sentimos-dijeron las chicas avergonzadas-mucho gusto en conocerlo.

-El gusto es mío, ahora si quisieran acompañarme a mi oficina para conversar sobre unos asuntos.

-Claro

**Una hora después, es decir 7 de la mañana**

Salían de la oficina del maestro 4 chicas

-Entonces ¿cuento con ustedes?-preguntó el maestro

-Sí

-Muy bien por ahora pueden ir a conocer el edificio mientras yo arreglo algunos detalles para el acuerdo. A las 9 de la mañana las quiero en el camerino entendido.

-Sí

Tras decir esto las chicas se pusieron a recorrer el edificio.

-Espero que estas chicas les ensayen algo a los mocosos-decía Makarov antes de entrar a su oficina.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**Desde el día de hoy voy a subir los capitulos todos los sabados a las 6 de la tarde el de hoy se me hizo un poco tarde pero la proxima semana si estara puntual**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

**Viernes 9 de la mañana **

"_Ding-dong"_ era el sonido del timbre de una mansión

"_Ding-dong" _volvía a sonar y nadie iba abrir.

"_Ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong"_ tocaba alguien al parecer muy desesperado.

-Ya voy, ya voy- decía un malhumorado Jellal mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrir.

-¿Quién e…- no terminó de hablar pues un montón de personas entraron con varias herramientas como para remodelar.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?- preguntó un recién aparecido Gajeel.

-Mh ya es hora de desayunar- no necesito decir quien lo dijo.

En eso el hombre que dirigía a los demás se les acercó y les dijo

-Mira nos mandó y dijo que no nos fuéramos de aquí hasta que terminemos de remodelar

-¿Remodelar?-preguntó Jellal

-Si para la banda que se va a integrar a ustedes.

-A entonces hay que comer rápido para que puedan trabajar-dijo Jellal mientras se dirigía la cocina.

En la cocina, ya se encontraban Natsu, Gray y Gajeel peleándose por el cereal que traía la promoción de un muñeco dentro de la caja.

-Ah y me dijo algo más-menciono el hombre al recordar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Jellal

-Esto-dio un chasquido y los chicos están siendo botados a patadas de su propia casa

-¿Qué diablos?-dijo Gray

-¿Qué les ocurre?-pregunto Jellal

-Me las van a pagar-decía Gajeel

-Mi comida buaa buaa-dijo Natsu mientras lloraba

A los demás les cayó una gotita por la nuca tras escuchar lo que dijo Natsu.

-Ahora vayan a las oficinas-dijo el hombre apareciendo en la ventana del segundo piso.

-Pero así-dijo Gray que estaba en bóxer igual que los demás.

-Por cierto Mira me dijo que tenían que ir impecables porque si no les daría una explicación de cómo tener limpia su ropa-tras decir esto el hombre les arrojo la ropa desde la ventana pero para diferentes lugares.

Los chicos se miraron y comenzaron a saltar como locos para lograr alcanzar sus ropas y cuando veían que se les escapaban se lanzaban al suelo para agarrarlas antes de que toque este, ya que no querían Mira les dé una explicación de cómo tener su ropa limpia pues por algo le decían Mira "la demonio".

Cuando atraparon toda la ropa se la pusieron y miraron su reloj y se dieron cuenta de que ya eran las 9:50 a.m. cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo auto pero se dieron con la sorpresa de que no tenían sus llaves excepto Gajeel. Entonces giraron su cabeza y vieron a Gajeel con una cara de terror pues Gajeel se caracterizaba por ser una persona con un amor por la adrenalina.

-Gee-hee parece que tendré que llevarlos o prefieren que Mira les de su explicación de cómo tener limpia la ropa-decía Gajeel mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Jellal, Gray y Natsu se miraron los dos primeros asintieron con la cabeza mientras que el tercero negaba efusivamente subirse a ese vehículo si es que Gajeel conducía.

Al final tuvieron que arrastrar a Natsu para que entrara mientras decía:

-No por favor, por lo que más quieran. Todo menos que me suba. Mi cara y cuerpo son muy sexys como para que terminen desfigurados por este animal.

-Entonces no te importa llegar tarde y hacer enojara a Mira verdad.

Tras haber dicho esto Natsu palideció y después de 40 segundos se subió resignado al vehículo.

Gajeel era el conductor, Jellal estaba sentado de copiloto y Gray y Natsu en la parte de atrás.

-Bien llegaremos en menos de lo que canta un gallo –decía Gajeel.

-P-porque mejor no en lo que se canta "_un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tel _¡AHHHHHH! G-GAJEEL-gritaba Jellal.

Pues Gajeel arrancó a 100km. /h, en ese instante Natsu se desmayó, pues era intolerante al movimiento brusco, y como tenía la ventana totalmente abierta salió disparado del auto, pero Gray lo agarro de los pies antes de que se cayera.

-¡CONDUCE MÁS DESPACIO, ANIMAL!-gritaba Gray.

-Agárralo fuerte Gray- le decía Jellal.

-No sean niñitas- decía Gajeel con una sonrisa en la cara por la adrenalina-estoy yendo despacio- dijo mientras miraba hacia Gray y soltaba el volante.

-¡MIRA ADELANTE BESTIA!-gritaba un histérico Jellal, pues justo en ese momento pasaba un tráiler que transportaba gas.

-Oh- dijo simplemente Gajeel y frenó en seco haciendo que Gray se viniera adelante.

En eso despertó Natsu y iba decir algo pero Gajeel vio que el tráiler termino de pasar y arrancó a una velocidad incalculable. Tras esto Natsu salió de nuevo por la ventana pero esta vez se agarró del marco igual que Gray que también fue lanzado.

-¡Quítate cerebro de lava/refrigeradora andante!-dijeron Gray y Natsu a la vez ya que no había mucho espacio de dónde agarrarse.

-¡SUELTATE HIELITO NO VES QUE ME CAIGO!

-¡PORQUE MEJOR NO TE QUITAS TÚ HORNO ANDANTE!

-¡QUE ME HAS DICHO!

-¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE!- dijo Gray mientras juntaban sus frentes como para pelear.

En eso, un carro pasa muy cerca de Gray y Natsu, estos al ver esto se apegaron más a la ventana y le gritaron a Gajeel.

-¡BAJA LA VELOCIDAD BESTIA!- pero este no les hizo caso pues tenía la música a alto volumen.

-¡AHHHH VOY A MORIR!- gritaba Natsu

-Ya llegamos- decía de lo más tranquilo Gajeel mientras se bajaba del auto.

Jellal hacia lo mismo pero este más apresurado y dijo.

-Uf, sigo vivo.

-Llegan tarde- dijo una recién aparecida albina.

-Lo sentimos mucho Mira-dijeron los 4.

-Entren que el master los está esperando.

-Hai-dijeron los 4 y entraron lo más rápido posible antes de que Mira cambie de opinión.

Adentro vieron a Makarov.

-Viejo-dijeron.

-Vallan al escenario de prácticas y siéntense en el lugar marcado, ahora.

Dicho esto se fueron corriendo a dicho lugar.

-Ellas le darán su merecido- dijo Makarov riéndose.

**DETRÁS DEL ESCENARIO**

-Ustedes creen que este bien hacer esto.

-No lo sé.

-Pero ya aceptamos.

-Sí, eso es cierto.

**FLASH BACK**

En la oficina de Makarov

-Bien tomen asiento.

Era una oficina espacio con 5 sillas, 4 de ellas de un lado y del otro la que sobra en donde estaba sentado Makarov. En un lado de la pared había una vitrina con varios premios en la otra pared habían un montón de posters de distintas bandas.

-Disculpe Makarov.

-No, díganme viejo, abuelo o master.

-Entonces, master a nosotras nos dijeron que nuestro contrato y el papeleo ya estaba completo.

-Oh sí lo que vengo a decirles es que tienen que hacer una prueba.

-Ah y se podía saber cuál es.

-Sí, tendrán que cantar una de sus canciones con todo y coreografía.

-Pero cual

-Ah de eso no se preocupen yo ya escogí una, les tengo los vestuarios preparados y les tengo un reto.

-Un reto mh… creo que esto nos esta gustado ¿pero de que se trata?

-Lo que tienen que hacer es dejar desmayados a los de la otra banda.

Las chicas se miraron y dijeron.

-Esta fácil les podemos tirar el micrófono en la cabeza.

-No a lo que me refiero es que los dejen desmayados con su presentación.

-Ah peo y que ganamos haciendo esto.

-Pues si lo hacen les doy un mes de compras totalmente gratis y los muchachos les cargaran las bolsas.

Las chicas se miraron y aceptaron

-Eso me gusta ah y la canción es "_Lady marmalade"_.

-Está bien.

-Muy bien pueden irse.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Pero no recuerdo que los vestuarios fueran así- decía la chica más pequeña que usaba una minifalda pegada color plomo con un polo crop color azul metálico y unos tacones del mismo color.

-Yo tampoco-decía una de las chicas la cual vestía un short jean azul oscuro a la cintura con un bustier color celeste con unos tacones negros.

-No se quejen- otra de las chicas con un pantalón negro ajustado, una blusa palo rosa la cual resaltaba su busto y unos tacones del mismo color.

-Pero creo que yo estoy peor- dijo la chica a la cual le caía el cabello hasta la cadera que usaba un vestido rojo escotado pegado que a las justas le llegaba al muslo con un cinturón y unos tacones dorados .

-Pero bueno ya aceptamos- dijo la del pantalón negro.

-Sí, eso es cierto así que a dar lo mejor de nosotras chicas entendido-dijo la líder de la banda.

-¡HAIIIII!-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

**AL FRENTE DEL ESCENARIO**

Había cuatro sillas separadas cada una por 2 metros. Cada uno se fue a una silla y en el escenario apareció el master diciendo:

-Mocosos les voy a presentar a sus compañeras. Ellas a petición mía harán una presentación para mostrarles su potencial así que quiero que las califiquen así que sin más ellas son ¡"Belles"!-dicho esto se fue de la sala.

**POV. NATSU**

Se apagaron las luces y los 4 mirábamos al escenario de donde se levantaba el telón y se prendieron 4 reflectores señalando 4 siluetas ahí vi a dos peliazules, una peliroja y una rubia todas de espaldas.

La peliazul de la esquina grito: JUVIA "la maga"

La otra peliazul más pequeña: LEVY "la hada"

La peliroja: ERZA "Titania"

La rubia: LUCY "la gata"

En eso gritaron todas juntas ¡BELLES! Y se voltearon.

Y cuando las mire mi vista se enfocó en cierta rubia pues sentía que…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ahí les dejo con la duda porque soy bien mala *rie malvadamente* muajajajajajaj.<strong>


End file.
